Lay Me Down
by LauraSantoss
Summary: Carl e Sophia sempre tiveram um ao outro. Desde o início sempre se apoiaram. Tinham uma ligação surpreendente, simplesmente sabiam quando precisavam um do outro e quando estavam em apuros. Eles podiam sentir Sophia desapareceu. Carl foi baleado. Cada um com sua própria lutas, tanto física como emocionalmente, eles encontraram o seu caminho de volta. Foi destino, afinal.


_**Sophia Peletier**_

Eu corri. Não tem outra explicação, na verdade. Eu sabia que eu ia acabar morta, porque eu estava sendo perseguida. Então corri. "Mantenha o sol no seu ombro esquerdo" Rick me dissera. No começo, eu estava com medo. O monstro estava vindo atrás de mim e não tinha ninguém para me salvar. Mas então eu percebi que eu não precisava que alguém me salvasse, eu podia salvar a mim mesma, e por isso corri para a floresta. Por isso não esperei o Rick naquele lago. Eu podia me salvar dos monstros. Sozinha.

Eu corri e corri, seguindo as direções que Rick me dera. Fiquei cansada após alguns minutos, e passei a andar ao invés de correr. Continuei andando pela floresta, me esforçando para ver o sol no meu lado esquerdo, acima da copa das árvores. Foi aí que vi dois zumbis alguns metros na minha frente. Eles não me viram, por isso continuaram onde estavam. Eu dei alguns passos para trás, assustada. Sem pensar muito, apenas tentando me salvar, eu virei para a direção contrária e corri, esquecendo o cansaço. Corri até esquecer para onde eu estava indo. De repente, as árvores ficaram para trás e eu sai da floresta, chegando em um campo grande, totalmente plano. Eu podia ver árvores do outro lado. Então percebi que eu devia ter mantido o sol no ombro esquerdo. Estava começando a escurecer e eu não conseguia mais ver o sol, então me virei para a direita, e continuei andando. Devia ser a direção certa. Andei por o que pareceu ser para sempre, até que cheguei em uma casa.

Era uma casa de fazenda, grande e totalmente abandonada. Tinha dois andares, uma varanda e um bosque do lado esquerdo da casa. Eu podia ver que um dia a casa tinha sido branca, por conta de pequenos restos de tinta. Estava cinza e sem vida, no entanto. Provavelmente estava abandonada desde antes do fim do mundo. Subi os três degraus que davam na varanda e me dirigi a porta, parando instantes antes de abri-la. E se tivesse algum zumbi lá dentro? Abri a porta devagar e fechei em seguida, batendo-a com força. O barulho ia atrair eles se eles estivessem ali, certo? Fiz a mesma coisa mais duas vezes e nada. A casa estava abandona havia anos, então não devia ter nenhum zumbi dentro mesmo. Entrei na casa, ainda assustada, segurando a boneca que Eliza me dera antes de sairmos de Atlanta com força contra o meu peito. Andei pelo corredor até chegar na cozinha. Coloquei a boneca em cima do balcão e abri a despensa, procurando comida. Encontrei algumas latas. Tinha pêssegos, feijão, atum e mais algumas coisas. Eu podia fazer aquilo durar por alguns dias até alguém me encontrar. Abri os pêssegos e comi um pouco, fechando a lata logo em seguida. Se eu comesse tudo de uma vez, ia acabar morta de fome. Peguei a boneca de cima do balcão e voltei a explorar a casa.

No primeiro andar achei dois quartos, cada um com uma cama de solteiro, e também três banheiros, além da sala de estar, que tinha uma lareira. Depois de ver tudo o que tinha para ver no primeiro andar e verificar se todas as portas e janelas estavam trancadas, eu subi as escadas, relutante. Estava ficando cada vez mais escuro, então, após olhar apenas o primeiro quarto – que provavelmente era a suíte principal pois tinha uma cama de casal – eu voltei para o primeiro andar e para a cozinha. Procurei nas gavetas e na despensa até encontrar algumas velas e alguns fósforos. Fui para o quarto mais perto da cozinha e fechei as cortinas e a porta. Acendi três velas e as espalhei pelo quarto, iluminando o cômodo. Acendi mais duas e as coloquei no banheiro do quarto, assim eu podia usar o banheiro se precisasse. Testei a descarga, a pia e o chuveiro, e surpreendentemente, tudo ainda funcionava. Não tinha água quente no chuveiro, mas ia ser bom tomar um banho. Voltei para o quarto e abri a cômoda, procurando roupas que me servissem. Achei umas camisetas e camisas, e também uma jaqueta de couro marrom que ficava um pouco grande, mas ia servir. Ia ter que continuar procurando por calças, mas eu podia fazer isso no dia seguinte. Eu estava exausta. Decidi que só ia tomar banho no outro dia, então deitei na cama com a roupa que estava vestindo mesmo e caí no sono, ainda segurando a boneca.

Estranhamente, sonhei com Carl. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Carl, o meu melhor amigo que sempre estava lá quando eu precisava. Será que ele estava procurando por mim? Eu não sabia responder essa pergunta. Meu sonho foi bem estranho. Eu e Carl estávamos correndo pela floresta quando de repente vimos um cervo. Carl parou e olhou para mim, entusiasmado. Andou devagar na direção do cervo e estendeu a mão para poder toca-lo. Quando estava quase lá, o cervo começou a correr e fugiu do alcance de Carl, antes que ele pudesse toca-lo. Eu ri, mas Carl não se moveu. Continuava com a mão estendida no ar, como se esperasse que o cervo fosse voltar.

\- Carl? – Eu chamei, percebendo que tinha algo de errado.

\- Sophia – ele disse e se virou. Ele estava diferente. Estava pálido e tinha um ar melancólico, como se estivesse sofrendo – Sophia, eu te encontrei.

Carl começou a andar na minha direção, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

\- Como assim me encontrou? – Eu disse, confusa – Eu estava aqui o tempo todo.

De repente, ele estava assustado. Ele olhou para os dois lados e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas antes que pudesse, um vendaval muito forte começou a soprar pelas árvores. Quando olhei para Carl de novo, ele estava coberto de sangue e tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto. O vendaval continuava, e eu ouvi ele gritar o meu nome, segundos antes de desaparecer. Mais uma vez, eu estava sozinha.

Acordei no dia seguinte, com um pouco de luz entrando pela fresta que as cortinas tinham deixado. As velas tinham apagado em algum momento durante a noite, mas não tinham queimado totalmente. Levantei e abri as cortinas, deixando a luz entrar. Olhei para o lado de fora e vi o bosque que ficava do lado da casa. Eu não tinha ideia do quão grande aquele bosque era, e podia estar cheio de zumbis. Talvez aquela casa não era tão segura assim. Espantei esses pensamentos da minha mente e sai do quarto, indo direto para o segundo andar. Eu ainda tinha que explorar o restante daquele andar. Ao invés de apenas olhar os quartos e tudo mais, eu comecei a procurar por roupas e toalhas, e qualquer coisa que me pudesse ser útil. Eu estava sozinha, não tinha ninguém para fazer aquilo por mim. Eu não podia esperar que minha mãe fizesse as coisas por mim, ela não estava mais comigo. Pela primeira vez, eu tinha que me virar. Achei toalhas. Achei alguns jeans que serviriam se eu dobrasse a barra. Achei um moletom que eu poderia usar. Achei mais algumas camisetas, e até algumas gravatas. Não que eu fosse vestir as gravatas, mas eu peguei elas de qualquer jeito porque poderiam ser uteis para amarrar alguma coisa. Achei também uma mochila, e foi nela que coloquei todas as coisas que eu iria levar comigo quando saísse daquela casa. Voltei para o andar de baixo e para o banheiro para finalmente tomar banho. Mesmo a água estando gelada, foi bom sentir a sujeira deixando o meu corpo. Depois que terminei o banho, eu coloquei uma das calças que eu tinha achado e uma camiseta azul. Coloquei meus sapatos e parei em frente a cama, olhando para a boneca que eu tinha deixado ali quando acordara. Suspirei. Eu não gostava do fato de estar sozinha. Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e então fui para cozinha. Eu comi mais alguns pêssegos mas fechei a lata novamente, impedindo-me de comer tudo. Eu não podia comer tudo, disse a mim mesma. Comecei a procurar por coisas que eu poderia usar como arma. Facas, na maioria. Eu estava colocando as facas em cima do balcão quando olhei pela janela e vi o celeiro no fundo da propriedade. Peguei a maior faca que tinha em cima do balcão e abri a porta dos fundos.

Sai da casa e olhei para os dois lados, vendo o bosque do lado esquerdo e o campo plano do lado direito. Andei na direção do celeiro, com a cabeça um pouco baixa, mas atenta a qualquer movimento ou barulho. Cheguei no celeiro e bati com força na porta, para atrair qualquer zumbi que estivesse lá dentro. Ouvi um barulho e fiquei apreensiva. Bati novamente na porta e esperei, mas dessa vez, nada. Após mais alguns instantes esperando, eu ouvi claramente. Era um cavalo relinchando. Tinha um cavalo lá dentro, provavelmente quase morrendo de fome. Abri a porta com pressa e eu o vi no fundo do celeiro, preso. Escancarei a porta, deixando a luz do dia entrar e procurei pelo local onde mantinham a comida dele. Quando eu abri o grande pote, o cavalo relinchou e tentou vir em minha direção, desesperado por comida. Coloquei a comida em um balde e levei até ele, e ri quando ele atacou o balde na hora. Depois que ele terminou, eu enchi o balde mais uma vez e dei para ele. O coitado não comia fazia um bom tempo pelo jeito.

Resolvi explorar o celeiro, e assim que eu comecei, eu o encontrei. Gritei assim que o vi, caído no chão, debaixo de um trator caído. Era um zumbi. Quando vivo, era um homem que provavelmente era o dono da fazenda, ou trabalhava ali. Devia ter uns 50 anos ou algo do tipo, era careca e vestia um macacão típico de fazendeiro. Eu me afastei, assustada, enquanto ele tentava me alcançar com as mãos. Foi aí que percebi que ele estava preso debaixo do trator. Não tinha como ele sair. Isso me acalmou e eu cheguei um pouco mais perto, podendo ver que suas pernas tinham sido estraçalhadas pelo trator que caíra em cima dele. Quando vi o que sobrou da perna dele, eu me afastei assustada e corri para fora do celeiro, vomitando assim que cheguei do lado de fora. Me recompus e voltei para dentro do celeiro, para continuar a explorar. Ignorei ao máximo os grunhidos do zumbi. Eu queria mata-lo, mas sabia que não ia conseguir. Ele não podia sair dali, não podia me fazer mal algum, então eu não precisava matar ele. Eu achei a sela do cavalo, e as coisas que os donos usavam para dar banho no cavalo. Também achei ferramentas, e também um machado. Eu decidi deixar aquelas coisas lá porque pretendia voltar. No final das contas, a fazenda não tinha sido abandonada antes do apocalipse... os donos apenas não cuidavam dela direito. Vi que o cavalo tinha terminado de comer, então decidi que ia tentar fazer carinho nele. Devagar, eu abri a portinha e entrei no pequeno espaço do cavalo. Ele não reagiu.

\- Oi – eu disse, esticando a mão para poder toca-lo – Eu não vou te machucar nem nada, menino.

De repente, ele abaixou a cabeça e a colocou ao alcance da minha mão, como se estivesse me dando permissão para acaricia-lo. Passei a mão no focinho dele, e então na crina. Parei e fui pegar a escova, para que eu pudesse escovar a crina dele, que estava uma bagunça. Quando terminei, ele relinchou e eu ri. Eu gostara dele.

Depois que terminei com o cavalo – que eu resolvi dar o nome de Aspen – eu comecei a andar de volta para a casa. Quando cheguei a casa, vi um taco de beisebol pendurado do lado da porta. Sem nem pensar, peguei ele e entrei na casa. Eu não sabia dizer quantas horas de luz eu ainda tinha, por isso achei melhor ficar dentro de casa o resto do dia. Depois que anoiteceu, acendi as velas e tomei outro banho para me refrescar. Fechei as cortinas do quarto e tranquei a porta como na noite anterior. A casa estava toda trancada, mas caso algum zumbi conseguisse entrar, eu acordaria antes de ele arrombar duas portas. Dessa vez, eu tinha duas facas e o taco de beisebol comigo, para o caso de algum zumbi conseguir entrar. E então fui dormir, pensando no Aspen e no celeiro em si... também pensei no zumbi que ainda estava preso debaixo do trator.

 _ **3 meses depois.**_

Eu fiquei naquela fazenda. Eu achei mais comida, e também descobri uma loja abandonada não muito longe da fazenda, eu podia ir lá e voltar antes de escurecer. Depois de algumas semanas, eu consegui montar Aspen, então aquelas viagens foram bem mais rápidas. Faziam três meses que eu me perdera do resto do grupo, e eles não tinham me achado ainda. Eu estava me perguntando se alguém estava procurando por mim ou não. Mesmo fazendo três meses, toda noite eu chorava. Chorava pela minha mãe e pelo Carl e por todos os outros que eu queria que estivessem comigo. Eu não gostava de estar sozinha. Minhas únicas companhias eram Aspen, o cavalo, e Leroy, o zumbi preso debaixo do trator. Eu ainda não tinha coragem de mata-lo, e descobri que ele podia ser um bom jeito de eu conversar com algo ou alguém. Fuçando na casa, eu encontrei fotos e cartas de amor que a esposa dele tinha mandado quando eram adolescentes. Foi assim que descobri o nome dele.

Dia após dia, eu sobrevivia. Acordei em um desses dias, que deveria ter sido como qualquer outro e comi um pouco de comida. Tomei o banho que eu sempre tomava quando acordava. Naquele dia eu vesti jeans e uma camiseta cinza. Coloquei o resto das roupas na mochila, que consistia das armas (o taco de beisebol, algumas facas, o machado e chaves de fenda), e também algumas latas de comida, fósforos e velas. Eu sempre deixava a mochila preparada caso eu tivesse que sair dali com pressa. Prendi o meu cabelo – que estava ficando bem comprido – e sai em direção ao celeiro. Quando cheguei, Aspen relinchou e eu sorri.

\- Quer sair para dar um passeio, Aspen? – Ele relinchou em resposta – Bom dia, Leroy.

Ouvi grunhidos como resposta do zumbi que estava ali do lado.

\- Sabe o que eu estava pensando, Leroy? – Esperei, mas não obtive resposta alguma além de grunhidos – Eu acho que não tem ninguém me procurando não. Se tivessem me procurando já teriam me achado, não acha?

Grunhidos. Eu ri e chacoalhei a cabeça. Um zumbi era a única pessoa com quem eu podia conversar. Isso era meio triste. Coloquei a sela em Aspen e montei, preparada para dar uma volta pela propriedade. Passei a manhã assim, do mesmo jeito que passava todas as manhãs. Depois de algumas horas, alimentei Aspen e o amarrei do lado da porta dos fundos da casa, pretendia continuar montando, já que era a única coisa interessante que eu podia fazer. Entrei na casa para comer. Foi enquanto eu estava comendo que aconteceu. Eu ouvi Aspen relinchando desesperado, então abria porta e vi a pequena horda de zumbis que saia do bosque do lado esquerdo da casa. Voltei para dentro com pressa e peguei a mochila, sabendo que eu não podia mais ficar ali. Estava saindo do quarto quando me lembrei da boneca da Eliza. Não sei porque, mas eu voltei para pega-la. Saí com pressa e soltei Aspen, montando logo em seguida. Seguimos na direção do celeiro porque eu não podia deixar Leroy para trás daquele jeito. Amarrei Aspen do lado de fora, e vi que eu tinha alguns minutos antes que os zumbis alcançassem ele. Era tempo o suficiente. Entrei no celeiro e corri para o lado de Leroy.

\- Você foi um bom amigo – eu disse, me sentindo idiota por estar me arriscando daquele jeito. Era uma coisa que eu sabia que precisava fazer, no entanto. – Eu queria que você pudesse me responder, tenho certeza que você era uma pessoa legal. Eu vou sentir sua falta, de verdade.

Peguei a chave de fenda que estava no meu bolso de trás da calça e respirei fundo. Com a mão firme, eu enfinquei a chave de fenda na testa de Leroy e ele parou de se mover. Ele foi o primeiro zumbi que eu matei.

Corri para o lado de fora e peguei o machado que estava preso na sela de Aspen. Montei Aspen, ainda segurando o machado e comecei a galopar, golpeando os zumbis que chegavam muito perto. Eu provavelmente não acertei nenhum e golpeei mais o ar do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas fiquei feliz que eu não tinha mais medo de tentar, não depois de Leroy. Continuei galopando até chegar na pequena estrada de terra que eu sabia que ia dar em alguma rua eventualmente. Eu olhei para o sol e vi que eu estava indo para o leste. Eu sabia que não ia ser encontrada pelo grupo, então não me importava mais para a direção que eu ia. E de qualquer jeito, não tinha como eu sabe onde eles estavam. Daquele momento em diante, eu estava totalmente por minha conta.


End file.
